


Painted from memory

by flavialikestodraw, Potix



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Potter!Lock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016, Sherlolly Week 2016, Sherlolly au, Smut, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/pseuds/flavialikestodraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2016. Day Seven, March 12. Non-canon/ Headcanon: “Free Choice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted from memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/gifts).



> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, and this story is un-betaed, so please forgive the mistakes and the typos.

 

 

 

                                                                                                              

 

 _She had never been more beautiful._ _Beads of sweat were pooling between her breasts, and Sherlock couldn’t help the sharp pang of desire shooting to his manhood. His hand hovered over her right nipple, his resolve faltering. She looked so radiant, while she slept in his arms, spent after their round of lovemaking… A part of him wanted nothing more than be buried once again in her womb, to make her come again, and again; but he knew that it wasn’t fair, not after what he had decided to do._

* * *

 

“Sherlock, open the door or I will break it down!”. John’s angry voice boomed from outside, and Sherlock waved his wand over his Pensieve, his memories swirling and finally disappearing in the basin. He walked to the door, and opened it to reveal his best friend and his wife, waiting on the threshold.

“What brings you there, Watson?”, he asked, faking a relaxed smile. His gaze intercepted Mary’s, and he diverted it swiftly; he couldn’t stand the pity, the commiseration he saw in her eyes.

“He’s asking why we are here… Can you believe his nerve?”, John turned to ask his wife, who simply shook her head.

“John, please, this is not the way to deal with it. Just listen to him, please.”

Her husband shoot her an incredulous stare. “Don’t tell me that you agree with him, and his plan, which is not only ridiculous, but cruel, too.” He pointed his finger to his best friend, who remained still in the middle of the room. “You had no right to do that, Sherlock. To wipe her memories like that, it was… Too low, even for you. You’re really heartless, Sherlock Holmes”. With those last words, he pulled a newspaper out of his jacket’s pocket, and threw it in his face.

“Read the wedding announcements.” When Sherlock didn’t move, John bent down to retrieve the folded newspaper, and started to read.

 

**_Mr. and Mrs. Tony Hayden_ **

**_have the honour of_ **

**_announcing the marriage of their son_ **

**_Tom_ **

**_to_ **

**_Ms. Mary Elisabeth Hooper_ **

**_Saturday, the twelfth of June_ **

**_two thousand and twenty_ **

**_St. Gabriel’s Church, Warwick Square, London_ **

 

“It’s beeen published two weeks ago… And my wife hid it from me, just to help you. I will discuss your lack of trust later, with both of you, but right now, we have to take a cab and run to Warwick Square to stop this wedding!”

“No.” Sherlock didn’t add anything, as he walked to his room and slammed the door closed behind him.

John remained petrified, unsure to what to do next. When he finally turned to look at his wife, she was silently weeping.

“It was the only way to protect her, John. Moriarty was starting to suspect, and Sherlock refused to risk her life any longer. You are right, it wasn’t fair; to Molly, and to you, too. I should have told you the truth, and not that she had decided to leave because she wasn’t in love with Sherlock any more. But Sherlock is not heartless, John, and you know it. Molly’s memories are gone, but he still has his. Can you imagine how hard it might be for him, to make this sacrifice to protect the woman he loves, without her knowing?”

John sat down on his old armchair, exasperated. “That’s why we have to go to the church and stop this madness! If Molly were in his place, she would never do something like this, Mary, you know it.”

She approached her husband, sitting on the armrest, and putting her head on his shoulder. “Are you sure? Because Molly loved Sherlock as much as he loves her, and she would have done anything to protect him. Believe me, anything.”

From Sherlock’s bedroom, came the sound of his violin, playing a heartbreaking melody. “It’s his decision to make, John. Let’s go home, husband,” John let her wife exit the living room, and reluctantly followed her downstairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not, this story is not over… It will become a multichapter story, but be patient, because I have many WIP that have the priority!


End file.
